


He's not worth it.

by moroo1234



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cheating, Emotionally Hurt Stiles Stilinski, Eventual Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Eventual Fluff, Hurt Stiles, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Protective Pack, Protective Siblings, Scott McCall & Stiles Stilinski are Brothers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 21:04:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9922049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moroo1234/pseuds/moroo1234
Summary: Matt cheats on Stiles, protective pack, and eventual sterek.





	

Sties was in distress, he had so many emotions in his body he didn't know what to do with them.  
His brother and his friends were at home doing movie night, maybe if he agreed to their invitation he wouldn't have found his boyfriend kissing another man.

Stiles tried to walk in as quiet as possible, he didn't want Scott to hear him.

"Stiles?" Stiles heard someone call his name, he looked up to see Isaac Lahey, Scott's best friend, standing in the kitchen.

"Uh, hi Isaac- "

"Are you crying?" the older boy asked,

"It's nothing, really." Stiles tried to show as if everything is ok, it wasn't.  
"What happened?" Isaac asked,

"Well, Matt and I broke up." Stiles simply said,

"What happened?" Isaac asked again,

"He, uh, he cheated on me" Stiles looked down, he didn't want Isaac to see the tears in his eyes,

"Scott!" Isaac yelled "can you come here?"

"What's u- Stiles? What happened?" Scott asked, Scott was always the protective brother, ever since they were born.  
"Matt cheated on him" Isaac told him,

"Scott, it's nothing, really" Stiles tried to say,

"You're crying, you want me to go and beat him up?" Scott asked,

"I'm going with you, and I'm sure the rest will too."

"Scott- "

But it was too late, within minutes the whole pack was in kitchen,

"Sti!" Lydia hugged him "what happened?"

Lydia was Stiles' favorite friend of Scott, he had a crush on her for a short time before realizing he's gay.

"Matt kissed another man...and he saw me, but I don't think he cared, he said he never really loved me" Stiles told her,

"Asshole." he heard Allison next to him,

"We can totally beat him up," Ethan, one of the twins and Danny's boyfriend, said.  
"Guys, it's fine, really, I'm ok"

"Then why were you crying?" Aiden, the other twin, asked.

"Because I'm sad, but I'll get over it."

"I still think we should beat him up" Jackson, Lydia's boyfriend, said.

"Me too." Isaac said,

"Guys!" Stiles said "hurting people is not a solution."

"But he hurt you." Scott pointed out,

"I don't want to hurt him back, I want to go to my room and cuddle with my pillow"

"Or you could join us and watch a movie" Ethan offered,

"It's ok, really."

"Sti." Scott said,

"I just want to be alone, please?" Stiles asked,

"Ok," Lydia said "but you can still join us if you want, you know it, right?"  
"Yeah, thanks" Stiles thanked them and left to his room, he heard Scott arguing with Lydia about the fact he needs to be with his little brother and not let him be alone, but Lydia said it sometimes helps.

Stiles laid on his bed, it wasn't long before he fell asleep, because the next time he opened his eyes the sun was out and his body was sore,

"Sti?" Allison, Scott's girlfriend, opened the door.

"Hey Alli."

"Can I?" She asked,  
"Yeah, sure" Stiles sat in his bed,

"How are you feeling?" Allison asked when she sat next to him, Stiles knew he can't lie to her.

"Sad, hurt.. Really sad." he answered,

"You want to eat? Scott made your favorite breakfast,Peanut Butter and Chocolate Chip Pancakes"

"I'm not really hungry" Stiles said,

"I can hear your stomach growling at me, come sit with us, you don't have to eat, ok?"

"Sure," Stiles said, Allison kissed the top of his head and left the room.

Stiles changed his clothes and brushed his teeth before heading to the kitchen,

"Hey buddy," Scott got up when he saw him "I saved you a seat next to me" 

"Thanks Scottie" Stiles sat down,

"So I was thinking, maybe we could go to the mall today" Lydia said,  
"That sounds nice" Jackson said "what do you think, Stiles?"

"That you sound nice and it scares me." Stiles said, the rest of the group laughed.

Jackson joined the group after he started dating Lydia two years ago, eventually warming his way into their hearts.

"I can be nice sometimes, just don't get use to it." Jackson grinned,

"I think we should go to the mall," Isaac said "maybe Stiles could meet a cute guy"

"No!" Scott yelled,

Stiles grinned "Sure" he said, ignoring Scott,

"Go get dressed, we'll clean everything" Allison said when they finish eating, Stiles thanked her and left to get dressed,

They drove to the mall, they even let Stiles pick the music, which was a thing that never happened, Stiles didn't understand why his brother's friends would care about him, they were all hot and successful and Stiles was.. Stiles.  
Stiles knew them from a very young age, all of Scott's friends were very fond of him, from playing lacrosse with him to watching a movie while he's sick, it was like a pack of older sisters and brothers.

"We're here!" Lydia announced, she didn't wait for a response when she pulled Stiles into the building,

"Wait! Lyd- wait!" Stiles called at the girl, he stopped in his place and wished his eyes were mistaking him.

"What are you staring at?" Lydia stood next to him, "Oh my god." she said when she saw it too,

Matt was sitting there with his new boyfriend, the one that helped him cheat on Stiles, they were so lovey-dovey and it was sickening.

"He's not worth it." Stiles heard someone behind him say, he turned around to see Derek Hale, a senior from Stiles' school.

"I'm sorry, what?" Stiles couldn't believe what he was hearing,

"I said, he's not worth it, you have to be stupid to cheat on a man like you." Derek said,

"I- wait, you're gay?" Stiles asked, shocked, he always had a crush on Derek Hale.

"Bisexual, actually."

"Oh."

"Yeah," Derek grinned "you know, I had a crush on you since I first saw you, AP Biology, remember?"

"Yeah, of course" Stiles said,

"You were always sitting with Matt, but I always knew he was an ass"

"Well, Matt and I broke up so I don't think it would be a problem" Stiles replied,

"Oh, well, now that you're not dating Matt.. Would you like to go on a date?" Derek asked,

"He would." Lydia, who stood beside him, said.

"I'll pick you up at seven?" Derek asked,

"Sounds good."


End file.
